The Perfect Matchmaking Process
by katierosefun
Summary: [Somewhat modern] Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi are studying together in the library when Satine Kryz, duchess-in-waiting comes in. Of course, Anakin, being the good friend he is, decides to play matchmaker and tortures poor Obi-wan into asking Satine out. [Light Obitine fluff]


_**Helloooo, **_**everyone! Katierosefun aka Caroline here! *waves cheerfully* Well, doods, I was feeling this Obitine vibe, especially from seeing a whole ton of Obitine episodes today. *smiles dazedly at the laptop screen and casually notices mortal wound* Well...I'm not sad at all after seeing...seeing...*blinking rapidly to fight away tears* Satine...die...in...Obi-wan's...arms...*begins sobbing dramatically into pillow* AAAAAH MY FEELS! **

***looks back up and clears throat* Anyways, I'm calm. Totally. Calm. No, I'm not. I'm doomed with glorious sadness, just like everyone else in this Force-forbidden fandom. **

_**Anyways,**_** a****_s _****I was saying, I was in the mood to write a bunch of Obitine today - this story is in a modern day-ish time period and Obi-wan and Anakin are the same age - probably around sixteen years old in this little one-shot. [Prepare for some very, very light swearing - it's nothing too dramatic, though, I promise. Just like, five swears in this entire one-shot, and this thing is over 3,000 words.] **

**I know it's one of my longer one-shots, but don't let that scare you off! Pleeease! [I know that some readers have a tendency to not read one-shots if they're over 2,000 words, which I think is totally unfair, but I mean, whatever - I can't change preferences.] **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Obi-wan Kenobi _knew _that it was a bad idea to try studying with Anakin Skywalker.

Not that Anakin wasn't a friend – no, he was a _very _close friend of his, but…there were some things that Obi-wan just _couldn't _do with him just because Anakin was…well, _Anakin. _

For one, Obi-wan never, and he meant _never_, wanted to do homework with Anakin, mainly because the younger student had an attention span of a chipmunk and often begged Obi-wan for the answers to each and every problem they worked on.

However, Obi-wan was feeling merciful today – besides, the two young men had an algebra test coming up within a few days and frankly, Anakin needed all the help he could possibly get.

So far, the study _session_ seemed to be running smoothly, or at least, smoother than most study sessions that Anakin had in the previous weeks. Then again, most of Anakin's so-called 'tutors' turned out to be girls that he was hoping to go out with, Padmé Amidala being one of them.

Though Padmé had always been a good friend, things went downhill the second Anakin decided to ask her out. Anakin had been talking to Obi-wan for _years _about how Padmé's warm, dark eyes and curly hair and sweet smile had driven him _insane. _Of course, while Obi-wan supported Anakin's crush on their friend, Anakin couldn't have chosen a worse time to try to ask her out.

Padmé had ended the session by giving Anakin a good, hard punch on the arm and had stormed out of the library, her chin held high and her eyes burning with fury.

So, Obi-wan was Anakin's last hope.

Naturally.

"Anakin, you're supposed to find _x_, not _y._" Obi-wan gently corrected as Anakin's pencil slowly wandered away from the paper set out before him. "And the _y-intercept _has to have _0 _in the _x_ part of the coordinate, not the _y _part of the coordinate."

Anakin picked up his pencil with a sigh and narrowed his eyes at the paper. "That's a stupid rule – why would you call it the _y-intercept, _then? I mean, when I think about the _y-intercept_, I automatically think that the _0 _has to be in the_ y _part of the coordinate."

Obi-wan shifted through his notes and pushed them towards his friend. "Well, Mr. Pavel said that the _y-intercept always _has the _x _part of the coordinate as _0 _– and the algebra websites that he put up on his page agrees with him." He replied.

"They could all be wrong." Anakin muttered under his breath, but read the notes.

"Of course, Anakin, that sounds _perfectly _sensible – Mr. Pavel would _definitely _teach us the wrong material when final exams are less than a month away." Obi-wan replied sarcastically, taking out his algebra notebook to look through his notes for any other topics that he was confused on.

"Well, he could!" Anakin retorted, but Obi-wan pointed down at the papers spread out before his friend. He heard Anakin let out a loud, exaggerated sigh of annoyance, but he continued to read the notes.

"How're your other studies going?" Obi-wan asked lightly as he flipped the pages of his notebook.

Anakin sighed and looked up. "Well, I'm passing the other subjects – by a few points, but hey, still passing! I can still get into the next grade if I keep this up." He replied, running a hand through his hair.

Obi-wan frowned. "I don't understand – you don't do a lot of extracurricular activities, so what could be keeping you from studying from the books?" He asked.

"Er…I've been trying to get Padmé's attention. She's still mad at me, I think." Anakin muttered under his breath, picking up his pencil. It appeared that there was something _very interesting _about the graphite in the pencil to Anakin.

Obi-wan sighed and placed his notebook on the table. "She's been our friend for years now, Anakin – calling her for a study session just to ask her out wasn't the smartest idea." He said, shaking his head.

"Of _course _it wasn't the smartest idea – I came up with it!" Anakin rolled his eyes and scribbled down a few coordinates and answers on his paper before adding, "Besides, it's not like _you've _been totally focused, either. You've been _totally _obsessed with talking to Satine…what's-her-name?"

Obi-wan felt heat crawl up to his face and he looked down at his notebook. "Don't pretend you don't know her last name – it's _Kryz. _Satine Kryz."

"Satine Kryz – that's right. Oh, silly me, how could I forget? She's the duchess-in-training, after all…oh, is that an _O plus S _I see over here?" Anakin asked, his voice getting lighter and more teasing by the second. "That's so incredibly sweet – both of your last names begins with a _K_, too – it was _made to be!_" He trilled and was promptly answered by a light smack on the arm from Obi-wan.

"I did _not _write that on my notes, unlike _you_," Obi-wan said with an eye-roll. "I'll bet your notes are _covered _with _A plus P _or something of that sort."

Anakin snorted and leaned back in his shirt. "Yeah, but Padmé is _pretty _and _nice _and she doesn't act like she's above everyone else all the time." He said, tucking his pencil behind his ear.

"Satine does _not _act like she's above everyone else! She's only quiet because she's shy, I'll bet." Obi-wan replied defensively, plucking the pencil from Anakin. "Besides, you haven't exactly been on Padmé's _good side_ lately, so you can't say anything about her."

Anakin stuck out his tongue. "Bully," he muttered, running his hand through his hair again. There was a small buzzing sound from his pocket and Anakin yanked out his phone. Obi-wan watched as Anakin grimaced at his phone's screen before tucking it back in his pocket.

"What is it?" Obi-wan asked.

"Ahsoka needs a ride – apparently, her friends bailed out on her and she's in the school by herself." Anakin muttered, collecting his papers. "I'll be back in a minute – hopefully."

Obi-wan sighed and nodded in understanding. He couldn't really blame Anakin for having to leave now – Anakin's younger stepsister, Ahsoka, was a sweet, energetic girl, but the two young men both knew all too well how…well, _annoyed _she could be. (Obi-wan never knew how strong a fourteen year old girl could be until he met Ahsoka. Padmé hit off with her just fine.)

"Good luck," Obi-wan said sympathetically. "Tell Ahsoka 'hello' for me, will you?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "How could I forget? She'll be just _begging _to know what's going on." He replied loftily and swung his backpack over his shoulder. He gave Obi-wan a mocking, playful salute and headed out of the library's door.

Obi-wan sighed and returned to his notebook. He leafed his way through a textbook sitting at the table and was just about to take a few more notes before Anakin ran back inside the library, earning a few looks of disproval from other studying students and librarians.

Anakin, of course, didn't pay them any attention. He skidded to a stop in front of Obi-wan and pointed a finger at the doors. "Obi-wan," he said breathlessly, "Satine's outside! I think she's about to come in!"

Obi-wan felt his heart give a startlingly painful _jerk _but kept his face free of emotion. "Hm…" He murmured, casually tugging out his phone. "How interesting."

Anakin groaned and plopped down in front of Obi-wan, promptly plucking out the phone from his hands. "Listen up, dumbass," Anakin said, narrowing his eyes. He pointed again at the door and continued, "Your freaking _crush _is about to come inside to check out a book or a movie or whatever and _you, _being the utter geek you _are, _can take this chance to ask her out and eventually marry her and get a bunch of babies."

Obi-wan blinked. "'Get a bunch of babies'?" He asked incredulously, pinking at the face.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to be delicate, Obi-wan," he replied, swinging his backpack off his shoulders. "You know, since you look like an idiot when you blush – oops, there you go again! Dude, you gotta look _good _for Satine and –"

He was promptly cut off as the library doors opened, bearing none other than Satine Kryz herself. Obi-wan temporarily forgot what he was doing in the building as the young woman walked down the steps, a hand casually placed over the strap of her bag. As usual, Satine looked just as cool and confident as she had when Obi-wan first saw her in the halls of the school – her blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a delicate, pretty bun and her blue, sharp eyes were surveying the library in an almost _curious _manner. Satine shifted in her high heels for a second and, casting another look around the room, advanced towards one of the tables spread across the library.

Look at that – Anakin was telling the truth.

The sounds of camera shutters closing and opening were shortly followed after Satine and the cries of other students in the library immediately joined in.

Automatically, the librarians ran for the doors and bolted them shut, while others apologized Satine for the disturbance.

And during this entire time, Obi-wan was still staring at Satine.

"Dude – Obi-wan – yo, are you listening to me? – hello, anyone in there?" Anakin snapped his hands frantically in front of Obi-wan's face.

Obi-wan blinked and looked up at Anakin. "Yes?" He asked.

Anakin snorted. "'Yes'?" He mimicked and gestured violently at Satine. "Go _ask her!_"

"Er…she looks busy." Obi-wan muttered, quickly averting his eyes from Satine and glaring down at the textbook. "Maybe another time, when she's not crowded by –"

"Oh, my _God_, you're a moron." Anakin groaned and before Obi-wan could react, the student had shoved Obi-wan out of the chair and started shoving him towards Satine.

"Anakin – Anakin, stop it – _what are you doing?! _– you're going to make us _both _look like idiots – _are you listening to me?!" _Obi-wan hissed, his voice getting increasingly louder with each and every inch he grew closer to Satine. Anakin, sadly, did not reply.

"_Let go of me!_" Obi-wan whispered frantically, turning to face his friend and finally, Anakin looked up with a smirk.

"If you say so," Anakin replied and let go of Obi-wan's shoulders with a last, small _shove. _At first, Obi-wan was grateful for the humiliation of being shoved across the room to finally come to a stop.

However, Obi-wan's relief of being free of Anakin's grip was very short-lived, for the last shove had pushed him _right into Satine. _

Before Obi-wan could stammer some sort of apology, Satine turned around. Immediately, Obi-wan felt his throat go dry and he couldn't bring himself to speak. He swallowed as Satine gave him a smile.

"Er...yes? Is there something I can help you with?" She asked politely.

"Um," Obi-wan felt his mind go blank. He felt heat slowly rise to his face and chided himself for looking like a fool – _say something, idiot!_

"Uh…" Obi-wan darted to Satine's hands, which were holding a textbook. "Do you want to check that out? The desk is…uh…this way." He pointed stupidly at the large desk at the front of the room.

Satine stared quizzically at Obi-wan. "I thought students weren't allowed to borrow textbooks." She said, bewildered.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Obi-wan screamed in his head and managed a small, nervous chuckle. He rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "Of course. My apologies – sorry. I must have…read the rules wrong. Or something of the sort."

Satine let out a small, polite laugh and asked, "What's your name?"

"Obi-wan." Obi-wan replied, slowly lowering his hand.

"Well, _Obi-wan, _the instructions are right next to the front desk, if you just happened to…er, forget the rules again." Satine replied in a formal voice. Though her lips held the same, polite smile, Obi-wan could have sworn that he detected a bit of humor in Satine's eyes.

He managed a small smile and replied, "Thank you." Obi-wan paused and then continued, "Actually, I knew where the lists of rules were – I just – you know, had a bit of a…moment."

Satine laughed, this time, a real one. "Don't worry – it happens to the best of us." She replied. "Besides, I had the feeling that you were having a _moment _– you come here a lot, don't you?"

Obi-wan blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Satine shrugged. "I've noticed you in a few of my classes," she replied lightly, placing the textbook on a table. "Then again, I think _everyone _notices you – you're that one boy who gets perfect scores in almost every class, after all. I would think that you'd spend your time studying things here."

_She noticed? _

Obi-wan managed what he hoped was a humble smile. "Well…I _do _come here quite a lot – but sometimes, I'm just here to help other students with their studies."

"Really," Satine said, impressed and picked up the textbook again. "Well, in that case, would you mind helping me with biology? It's a rather difficult course for me and well…" She gave an almost _embarrassed _smile. "None of my tutors seem to be much of a help. It would be _much _better to hear from a fellow student."

Obi-wan wondered if this was all a dream. Was Satine actually talking to him? Was she really asking for _his _help?

"Of course," he managed to say and pulled out his phone. "Here – I'll give you my cell, just in case."

Satine smiled and tugged out her own phone. "I'm ready whenever you are." She said cheerfully.

Once the two exchanged numbers, Obi-wan looked up and gave the blonde another smile. "I…er…are you busy right now?" He asked, nodding at the textbook.

"Sadly, yes, I am." Satine said, casting a sad look at the book. "I'm only going to be staying here for a few minutes, but I'm free tomorrow."

"Great." Obi-wan found himself saying. He tucked his hands casually in his pockets. "I mean…I guess I'll be seeing you soon, then."

Satine nodded. "Of course." She replied. She adjusted the straps on her bag and gave another smile.

Obi-wan nodded back and turned around to walk away when suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and turned back around. "Actually, one last thing," he said quickly.

The blonde looked up, surprised. "Yes?" She asked, leaning against the table.

Obi-wan took a deep breath and asked, "Er…would you…you don't have to, of course, but…would you like to go see a film with me? I've heard that there's going to be a lot of new films coming out this week and I don't really have anyone to go with, so…" He shrugged. "I know that you must be busy and all, but…" His voice trailed off as his cheeks burned with heat.

Satine, too, pinked at the cheeks to Obi-wan's surprise. She shifted in her heels and smiled. "Well…yes, Obi-wan." She replied. "Yes, I'd…I'd like that."

Obi-wan felt his heart jump into his throat and managed to contain himself so much as to say, "Great. Thank you. I mean, that's wonderful – I mean –" Obi-wan felt his face flush and laughed nervously. "I mean, I'll see you later. In school, I mean."

Satine smiled, only this one looked shyer than her other smiles. "Alright." She replied. "I mean, I'll see you in school, as well."

Obi-wan gave another nervous chuckle and managed a small, awkward wave before walking back to his own table, where Anakin was smiling at him with a smug, happy expression on his face.

"What'd I say? What'd I say?" He asked as Obi-wan plopped down in front of him. "I said that you'd be _just fine _and look at that, you've got yourself a study session _and _a date – damn!"

Obi-wan smiled, looking at the table. "Er…thank you." He mumbled, picking up the textbook. "For…shoving me into her, I suppose."

Anakin grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "Man, I should be freaking Cupid or something – minus the diapers and the baby face and angel wings." He smirked.

"Then, you'll just be a random matchmaker who likes shooting arrows at people." Obi-wan remarked, collecting his papers.

Anakin shrugged. "Fair enough." He replied and waited patiently for Obi-wan to put his notes inside his backpack. "Come on, Obi-wan, we've got to _celebrate._"

Obi-wan frowned and turned to his friend quizzically. "Don't you have to pick up Ahsoka?" He asked. "In fact, what are you still doing here?"

Anakin's face fell and he slapped a hand to his forehead. "Shit!" He muttered. "Ahsoka's gonna have my ass and –"

"You've got _that _right, Skyguy," a familiar, annoyed voice said as Obi-wan opened the library's doors.

"_Sniiips!_" Anakin drew out Ahsoka's nickname with a grimace as he looked down at his sister. "Um…how the hell did you get here?"

Ahsoka jerked a thumb towards a car, which just so happened to have Padmé Amidala leaning against the doors. "I caught a ride from Padmé," she replied. "Totally nice of her, by the way – she was rather keen to help me out, especially since _you _couldn't be bothered to come pick me up!"

Anakin winced. "Sorry, Ahsoka," he replied, holding up his hands in defense. "I got sidetracked and –"

"Uh-huh, right – do you have _any _idea how long I waited?! – I'm gonna tell Mom! – oh, hi, Obi-wan!" Ahsoka said all of this in quite a rush.

Obi-wan managed to give Ahsoka a weak smile of acknowledgement as they all walked down the library's steps and made their way to the parking lot.

"Hello, Padmé," he greeted, taking quick refuge by his friend's side as Ahsoka and Anakin launched into a loud, long debate about the picking-up schedule. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Obi," she replied lightly, playing around with her car keys. She nodded at Anakin and Ahsoka, who were now resorting to punching and kicking each other on the legs and arms. "Should we go stop them now?"

Obi-wan winced as Ahsoka tried to jump on top of her older brother. "I suppose so, though I think Anakin deserves getting a punch or two." He replied lightly.

Padmé laughed. "And why would you say that? _I _should be the one beating Anakin up, not Ahsoka – although, I think she has a right to, being his sister and all." She replied.

"Hm…well, Anakin got me to ask Satine out on a date." Obi-wan said as casually as he possibly could, looking down at the ground. Padmé's keys fell to a clatter and Ahsoka's shouts abruptly stopped.

Immediately, Obi-wan was assaulted by a pair of screaming, _fangirling _girls.

"_Obi-wan! That's so good!_" Padmé shrieked, enveloping the young man in a hug. "_You finally asked her out and oh, Obi…!" _

"_You did it! You did it! You did it! Anakin forced you to, but you did it!_" Ahsoka yelled, dancing around Obi-wan. "Oh, my _God!_"

Obi-wan managed to catch Anakin's eye from under Padmé's arms and mouthed, 'help me!'

Anakin simply smirked and straightened himself, as if to say, 'just a couple of more minutes'.

'I hate you!' Obi-wan mouthed as Ahsoka started to sing Taylor Swift songs at the top of her lungs.

'No, you don't.' Anakin mouthed back, but said, "Alright, you two – Obi-wan needs to breathe. And remember who _really _brought the two idiots together."

"Oh, Ani," Padmé sighed and turned to Anakin. She quickly gave him a hug, which startled Anakin into silence, only, unlike Obi-wan, he didn't ask for help.

Ahsoka's cheering intensified and Obi-wan smiled, leaning against the car.

"Er…what was that for?" Anakin asked, dazed as Padmé slowly separated from him.

"It means we're good for now, duh," Padmé replied lightly, opening up the car's door. "Come on, you guys – we should all go out to celebrate Obi-wan's little accomplishment."

"It's nothing to really celebrate about –" Obi-wan started to protest but was interrupted by another cheer from Ahsoka.

"Ice cream! Ice cream is perfect for this occasion!" She shouted joyfully as she slid into the backseat.

"It's _October, _Snips – why would we get ice cream?" Anakin snorted.

"_Because it's a happy treat, that's why, Skyguy!_" Ahsoka replied shrilly.

"Oh, yeah? If it's such a happy treat, then why do girls always eat it when they break up with dudes?" Anakin retorted.

The two, unsurprisingly, automatically launched into an argument about the necessary times to eat ice cream.

Padmé gave Obi-wan a sidelong glance. "Hm…ice cream to celebrate the two lovebirds?" She asked teasingly.

Obi-wan sighed and gave her a smile before turning around to look at Anakin and Ahsoka, who were still arguing.

"Alright," he finally decided. "We'll go out for ice cream. I suppose this sort of thing _is _supposed to be something to be celebrated about."

At the word 'celebrated', the entire group of friends cheered.

* * *

**A/N: One of these days, I _swear _I'm going to write an Obitine multi-chapter fic and I _swear _it'll be in a modern-day time period. Seriously. Because my Obitine feels are still begging for more. Ugh...and I'm feeling this really, really weird need to write more Obi-wan these days. I don't know why...**

**Anyways, _yes_, I know that it was rather random for me to just throw Padmé and Ahsoka in this story, but hey, I couldn't help it - if I was going to write some bromance between Obi-wan and Anakin, I _need _to toss in my other favorite characters. And yes, I know that this story doesn't revolve around Anidala or anything, but again, I wanted the entire package deal with our favorite team, you know? **

**If you guys enjoyed this story, please don't hesitate to review/fave this story! I'd love to hear what you guys thought of my first actual Obitine story. :) **

**And, if any of you guys have some sort of idea/prompt challenge for me that revolves around Obitine, don't hesitate to add that in your review, either - again, YOU MUST FEED THIS BEAST. MEESA HAVE A STRANGE CRAVING FOR OBITINE. *begins scribbling random Obitine things on my laptop* **

**See you all later - have a good day/night/evening/morning/whatever-there-is-left-to-say-in-this-Force-forbidden-universe! XD**


End file.
